fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby and Pokemon/Season 3
Season 3 started on March 5, 2002 and ended on October 22, 2002 Episodes #Hitmonkirby #Jaw Dropping Bat #Gym Leading Plot Twist #Kirby's Got 'Em All #Johto Spoilers #Kanto Leauge, Here We Come #King Dedede Captures Lapras #Smile Flower #Poliwag and Tuff: A Battle to Forget #Dig a Dee #Nice Water Surprise #Four Foes, Four Battles #Pink Star #Victory Road Part 1/3 #Victory Road Part 2/3 #Victory Road Part 3/3 #Ready for the Four Tough Battles #Kirby vs. Lorelei: Round 1 #Kirby vs. Bruno: Round 2 #Kirby vs. Agatha: Round 3 #Kirby vs. Lance: Round 4 #Kirby and Tiff vs. King Dedede and Meta Knight: Round 5 #Gary meets Kirby #Kanto Champion Battle Part 1 of 4 #Kanto Champion Battle Part 2 of 4 #Kanto Champion Battle Part 3 of 4 #Kanto Champion Battle Part 4 of 4 #Welcome to the Hall of Fame #Kirby, Tiff and Tuff go to Johto (Season and Kanto Saga Finale) Theme Song *Kirby and Pokemon/List of Theme Songs *''He's Kirby'' *''Kirby on a Kanto Quest'' *''With 8 Gym Badges to collect, '' *''He is on the roll'' *''He's Kirby'' *''Kirby on a Kanto Quest'' *''He has a plan to catch 'em all and he will'' *''He's Kirby of the Stars'' *''With Tiff and Tuff by his side, this is a better ride'' *''Ctaching Pokemon here and there'' *''Kirby is the star, and we all know'' *''He can talk somehow and that's cool'' *''Charizard, Beedrill, Raichu'' *''Golbat, Lapras, Snorlax, Hitmonchan'' *''Tiff is his friend and she is cool'' *''Lost her training in Season 1 but got it back again'' *''Venusaur, Raticate, Arbok'' *''Vileplume, Ninetails, Seadra'' *''Tuff's the last one but not the least'' *''Helping the others, that's what he needs'' *''Blastoise, Sandslash, Wigglytuff'' *''Golduck and Poliwag'' *''He's Kirby'' *''Kirby on a Kanto Quest'' *''With 8 Gym Badges to collect, '' *''He is on the roll'' *''He's Kirby'' *''Kirby on a Kanto Quest'' *''He has a plan to catch 'em all and he will'' *''He's Kirby of the Stars'' *''Kirby and Pokemon, yeah!'' Pokerap In "Kirby, Tiff and Tuff to go Johto", the trio sing a pokerap of Kanto before their new adventure begins. Sings to the credits theme of Kirby's Dream Land. *''Kirby: The Kanto quest might be done by our job has just begun.'' *''Pikachu, Arcanine, Venusaur, Flareon'' *''Caterpie and Pidgeot'' *''Jynx, Poliwhirl, Venonat, Charmander'' *''Mewoth and Kabutops'' *''Ekans, Machop, Victreebell'' *''Oddish, Nidoran, Spearow'' *''Alakazam and Cloyster'' *''1, 2, 3, 4'' *''Tiff: Wartortle, Weedle, Zapdos'' *''Slowbro and Pidgey'' *''Gastly, Ninetails, Starmie, Pinsir'' *''Pidgeotto Also'' *''Kadabra, Ivysaur, Dewgong'' *''Sandslash plus Raticate'' *''Omanyte, Gloom and Hypno'' *''Tuff: Pidgeotto'' *''Squirtle, Charizard, Digglet'' *''Nidoqueen, Clefable and Vulpix'' *''1 2 3 4'' *''Kirby: A total of 151 for us to see. We already list 45 so here's the other 106.'' *''Nidorina, Zubat, Mankey, Goldeen'' *''Dratini and Rapidash'' *''Magenmite, Snorlax, Tangela, Seel'' *''Eevee, Scylther and Kabuto'' *''Seadra, Kingler, Rhydon, Clefable'' *''And also Articuno'' *''Dargonite and Weezing and Fearow'' *''Tiff: 66 is now down.'' *''Bulbasaur, Beedrill, Shellder'' *''Vileplume and Nidoran'' *''Rattata, Electrode, Moltres'' *''and Drozee with a Seaking'' *''Ponyta, Hitmonchan and Raichu'' *''And also Hitmonlee'' *''Tuff: That's 80.'' *''Mr. Mime and Tauros'' *''Metapod, Kukuna'' *''Omastar and Mewtwo'' *''Kirby: Come on Tuff, that is 86.'' *''Primeape and Persian and Golbat and Machoke'' *''Weepinbell, Abra, and even an Onix'' *''Charmeleon, Butterfree and Venomoth can all fly'' *''Dugtrio, Staryu, Magikarp and a powered Ditto'' *''Vaporeon and Gengar, Krabby, Arcadacyl and Voltorb'' *''Geodude and Marowak are also some more'' *''and even Slowpoke, Arbok and Blastoise'' *''Tiff: That 110 of them.'' *''Only 41 to go and that's not alot.'' *''Some come to be a Magenton or a Gyarados'' *''Gravler and Machamp and Nidoking'' *''And not to forget about Bellsprout and Sandshrew'' *''Growlith and Jolteon, Poliwag and Nidorino'' *''Psyduck and also Lapras'' *''Cubone and Golem are some too.'' *''Tuff: In my book, we got 26 to go'' *''Golduck and Muk as well'' *''Kirby: It's all down hill, it's only 127 down and 24 to go'' *''Poliwrath, Tentacuel, Doduo and Grimer'' *''Farfetch'd and Dodrio'' *''Horsea, Paras, Exeggcute, Wigglytuff'' *''Parasect and Jigglypuff'' *''Clefable and Exeggutor'' *''Rhyhorn, Magmar and Kangaskhan'' *''Tiff: There's only 7 left and 144 down'' *''Electabuzz, Porygon'' *''and Dragonair and Tentacool'' *''Poliwag and Lickitung'' *''But I think there's one more left'' *Kirby: Oh, I think you mean that Mew *Tiff: That's it *All: There was only 151 but soon will be lots more *and now that all we can say Category:Kirby (series) Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Crossovers Category:TV Shows Category:Kirby Lover7485 TV Fanon Category:Kirby Lover7485 Category:Kirby and Pokemon/Seasons